Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to managing candidate counterpart terminals.
Description of the Related Art
Communication systems that allow communication among a remotely located sites via a communication network such as the Internet have become popular. An example of such a communication system includes a videoconference system. For example, a terminal used by one of two parties that are holding a videoconference converts an image and sound of a subject in a conference room to digital data and transmits the digital data to a terminal used by the other party. The terminal used by the other party displays an image on a display and outputs sound from a speaker. Accordingly, a videoconference between remotely located sites can be held in a state that is similar to an actual conference.
In such a conference system, technology that registers a candidate counterpart terminal in a candidate list is available. Using the candidate list, a user at a terminal can easily call a terminal that serves as a candidate counterpart terminal to start communication.
On the other hand, many terminals are used in a large organization such as a company. In such environment, there is an administrator who manages terminals of users. For example, at the time a new terminal is purchased, the new terminal included to be under management of the administrator is not registered as a candidate counterpart terminal of other terminals that are already under management of the administrator. Thus, every time a new terminal is included to be under management of the administrator, the administrator registers the new terminal as a candidate counterpart terminal for the other terminals being managed by the administrator.